San Leandro Creek Neighborhoods Envisioning Possibilities
San Leandro Creek Neighborhoods Envisioning Possibilities Community Meeting - ''' Nov. 18, 2012 Hosted by Merritt College Environmental Management and Technology, ENVMT 16 Healthy Community Systems, Institute for Sustainable Policy Studies and Friends of San Leandro Creek Photos from the Event '''Vision I. What do we want: #Healthy functioning riparian zone, allows flowing water #bike/walk path access, pedestrian walkways #Connection with BART #105 have: tree farm, community garden #More fish, - catch fish #Walk on creek #Year round water flow #Native plants restoration – may help flooding issues, soil conservation #Education center #Resources for homeowners on creek #Dialogue with social services to address homeless issues #Increase biodiversity #Increase jobs #Create areas for observation and picnicking(leisure) #San Leandro HS involvement *Urban youth exposure *How to protect and care for the environment *Promote healthy living *Partner older with younger kids *Interpretive signs for businesses and for safety, and for nature interpretation 16. Trash receptacles 17. Crossings 18. Bike shops 19. More businesses facing the creek 20. More places to cross the creek 21. Deal with Insurance and liability issues associated with access a. Solution: EBRPD could add as a rider to existing policy 22. Find other ways to engage volunteers (creek is relatively clean) 23. Professional planning 24 Protect headwaters of the creek (protected watershed by EBMUD) a. Drainage culverts along Lake Chabot road that scour sediment into creek b. Problem of access roads to Lake Chabot dam – heavy trucks and machinery(especially for the Seismic Retrofit project for the dam) II. How can creek benefit you, your community or work? 1. Prevent pollution through more awareness, and engagement Education programs 2. Areas for classroom education *Runoff monitoring *Choramination problems and impact (bad for fish) *Pt sources of gasoline 3. Buffer zone(ft) 4. Disability access 5. Avoid trash/dumping 6. Involve local Ohlone people, or other native or local communities 7. Get more people involved 8. Creek cleanups 9. Ask for money (foundations – EBRP, EBMUD, State of CA,--Alameda Creek Alliance to involve more agencies such as Bart acc. To their access plan) crowd sourcing?... 10. RFP follow up 11. Connection to BART 12. Programs for use 13. More businesses would promote: *More business /income *Less crime 14. Zoning and permitting to promote business and vendors 15. Bike repair shops 16. Kiosks 17. Flood control 18. Canoe the creek 19. Training and jobs 20. Community participation in council meetings 21. Educational path with interpretive center 22. Bring multiple creek councils together 23. Talk to key owners along creek 24. Plot of land close to airport could be used for hotel NEXT STEPS: 1. Letters out to community – publicize through commercial community and let neighbors whatis goingon 2. plan to grow the community, experience it and grow the vision 3. Walk the creek, getting people out is the best way to - Interpretive signs - Tours of the creek – education opportunities - Boat /canoe trips 4. Speak to airport area business association 5. Visions of combining public open space with hotels/visitors 6. Business partnership 7. Ways to promote the economy Doug Syden,EBRPD Mayor of Oakland and San Leandro- political powers are supportive, now it’s our opportunity to get organized Other comments: *78th street culvert.. - Poison oak (and ivy) problem *Creek walk, ampitheatre (river walks – like san Antonio, Boise..) *opportunities for private, public creeks *What federal / state grants are available? - Problem with dams being built in the creek (for fishing in the creek) – control/monitor the activities(e.g. earthwork/fishing/prohibiting access?) *balance!